


Disney Medley: Star Wars Edition

by draco_skywalker, newt_scamander



Category: Disney Princesses, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney Songs, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_skywalker/pseuds/draco_skywalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi wan and Anakin saying tangled lyrics instead of fighting on Mustafar.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

!!!!!!!!!!!WIP!!!!!!!!


	2. I see the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi wan and Anakin saying tangled lyrics instead of fighting on Mustafar.

“All those days watching from the window. All those years outside looking in.” Obi wan started to pled to Anakin. They were on Mustafar and Anakin was ready to fight. Obi wan could tell he was close to losing his Padawan.  
“All that time never even knowing just how blind I’ve been.” He started to move closer to Anakin. He had to make him see that the Dark Side was not the way to go. “Now I’m here blinking in the starlight. Now I’m here suddenly I see standing here it’s all so clear I’m where I’m meant to be.”   
Anakin started backing away, shaking his head. “No!” Anakin shouted.   
“And at last I see the light and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light and it’s like the sky is new. And it’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different now that I see you.” Obi wan said holding his hand out for Anakin to grab.   
Anakin was so torn. The Dark Side offered so much power but he wouldn’t have his Obi wan. Obi wan meant so much to him. He couldn’t live his life without Obi wan.   
His eyes turned soft and his body slumped slightly. “All those days casing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were.” Anakin said softly as he stared up at Obi wans hands.   
“Now you’re here shining in the starlight. Now you’re here suddenly I know, If you’re here its crystal clear. I’m where I’m meant to go.” He added grabbing Obi wans hand.   
Their fingers were intertwined. “And at last I see the light.” They said together getting closer to each other.   
“And it’s like the fog has lifted.” Anakin said with a weary smile. He was so tired of fighting. All he wanted to do was to go home.   
Obi Wan pulled him closer “And at last I’ve seen the light.” They said happily together again.   
Obi wan had a huge smile on his face “And it’s like the sky is new.”  
Obi wan wrapped his arms around Anakin “And its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different now that I see you.” They said lovingly in each other’s arm.  
Obi wan kept his arm around Anakin. Anakin felt very weak and could hardly stand on his own. Obi wan started helping Anakin walked back to the ship out of the lava surroundings.


End file.
